


Get paid（Off & Gun）

by corgi26



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	Get paid（Off & Gun）

多年的生物钟让Off在早上6:00准时醒来，宿醉感，以及欢愉后的空虚。  
撑起身体四下看了看，床上一片狼藉，房间没有其他人。  
看来是个知情识趣的主儿，满意地靠在床头，想要抽根晨烟提提神，于是在床头柜上摸索起打火机，手却很快摸到了另一样东西。  
僵着身体，他看向手中那一大叠钱，还有张字条：服务不错，下次还找你！  
想他Off少纵横欢场多少年，第一次被人当成出来卖的！  
叼着烟，他把钱一把扔在了地上。  
小子，下次？  
下次看我不弄死你！

交际场上的虚与委蛇Off向来不喜，耐着性子陪他爸周旋了一圈，然后寻了个理由，一个人跑到了阳台上。  
几下扯掉领带，把领口拉开了些，感受着迎面阵阵凉风，心里的烦躁才算是稍有纾解。  
“喂，想不到，你的客源还挺广！”  
声音是少年的清亮，如清风拂面很是宜人，只是这话让Off怎么听怎么变扭。  
一转头，对上了波光盈盈一双水眸。  
少年的个头不高，身着剪裁得体的深蓝西装，衬得皮肤白皙非常。  
那唇红齿白的小脸上梨涡隐现，清纯的眉眼魅惑天成，很有些勾人的风情。  
掩下心痒，Off眉头一扬看着少年。  
见他不说话，少年睁大眼睛走近几步，梨涡带出些清爽的笑意。  
“你不记得我了吗？”少年急切地用手比划起来，“那天在春武里酒吧，后来我们去了希尔顿，我还给你留了字条呢。”  
原来是你小子！  
Off眉头一拧正要发作，少年清澈如水的眼神让他没来由地犹豫了起来。正当时，少年突然主动凑了上来小声说：“你今晚有客人吗？”说完，他自己倒先不好意思地摸了摸头，“如果…如果没有，我可不可以包你的夜？”  
小子，既然你自投罗网，那我就不客气了！

使尽解数把身下的人亲得晕头转向，Off眼神幽暗地盯着那抹水润嫣红，低声诱哄：“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”  
“Gun…Gun Atthaphan Poonsawas。”  
原来是Poonsawas家的。  
玩味一笑，他的指尖抚上身下人眼角的湿润。  
“Gun，今晚，我一定让你终身难忘！”

身下被毫不留情地大力贯穿，随之而来的却是让人难耐的轻拢慢捻，进出间极尽研磨，擦着敏感的那点隔靴搔痒，让人愈加空虚地发狂。  
Gun眼神迷离地看着自己的双腿被那人扛在肩上，些许疼痛的撕咬从脚尖一路上行，舌尖打着转地游走挑逗，大腿内侧的嫩肉敏感地不住轻颤，被印下一个个鲜红的烙印，痛痒着想要更多。身下却被进得更深，挺动的巨龙招招打上靶心，逼出一声高过一身的浪叫。  
Off微微眯起眼，身下人有着毫不掩饰的沉迷，主动抬起身子迎合着他的撞击，看着那副雪白身子在自己抚弄下不住扭动，他有着前所未有的满足，不自觉加快了冲撞，引出愈加高亢的呻吟。  
快感加速堆积，每一下都撞得Gun灵魂出窍，他双手紧揪着床单，不自觉收紧后穴想要留住那炙热。蓬勃欲出间，身下的挞伐突然停止，Gun泪眼朦胧地看向身上的男人，就见他牙关紧咬似是在拼命忍耐。  
欲望的灼烧让Gun难耐地扭起屁股主动磨蹭，耳边一声闷哼，他的屁股立时迎来“啪”地一掌。后穴下意识缩紧，臀瓣上“啪啪啪”又是几下，Gun忍不住一声呜咽，蓦地就被从床上拉了起来。  
就着相连的姿势，Off抱着怀里已然酥软的人起了身，轻撞着走到落地窗前的按摩椅上。  
“想不想试试在按摩椅上做的感觉？”  
说着，也不等Gun反应，Off一把把他放进有些宽大的按摩椅，立刻又覆身压了上去。

自上而下的入侵让股间的凶器前所未有地深入，急速挺动间，Off空出一只手摸上了扶手下方的遥控器。  
身下突然的振动让Gun紧张地收紧后穴，身体却不自觉随着那频率不住抖动，把进出的硬挺夹得更紧。  
被紧致包裹的舒爽让Off忍不住低吼出声，伸手将Gun死死按上椅背，开始了一刻不停的快速抽插，直把身下人撞得吟叫连连，忍不住伸手推拒这不可承受的快感。  
“不…不要…啊..啊..太…太快了！”  
一手摸上遥控器，Off弯下腰咬上Gun滚烫的耳垂：“宝贝，这才刚刚开始。”  
按摩椅的振动突然加剧，逼得Gun整个人陷入椅中，仅能依靠两人的相连之处勉强支撑自己早已无力的身体，身下的撞击却越发凶猛，失控的频率让他嘶吼出声，却只听到无比的沙哑。  
Gun摇晃着头试图摆脱这灭顶的快感，却迎来了身上那人更加猛烈的进攻，腿被那人分开缠在腰侧，下身彻底落入那人的控制，Gun被夹在Off和按摩椅之间，腹背受敌，整个人几乎倒挂在了Off身上。腿间的肉柱在振动间不住甩动，越加肿胀，难耐般不断溢出炙热的透明液体。  
“不行…我不行了…啊…”  
“宝贝，让我们再快点！”忍着射精的欲望，Off咬着牙一字一顿，伸手将遥控器彻底推到了最高档。

伸长手臂闭着眼往身侧一捞，并没有摸到预想中的温热，Off强撑着有些虚软的身体睁眼一看，床上一片狼藉，房间又他妈的空无一人，当然，除了他自己。  
带着些许无奈往旁边的床头柜一看，果然又看到了老两样。  
比上次更厚的一沓子钱，以及一张纸条，字迹依旧，只是比上次多了些笔走龙蛇的味道：你的服务果然很好，昨晚确实让我终身难忘。下次还找你！  
气急反笑，Off把纸条一扔，转手拿起了电话。  
“喂，爸，那个Poonsawas家的联姻，我同意了，不过必须是Gun Atthaphan Poonsawas。”  
小家伙，还是我来找你吧。


End file.
